Ravine
by Jules13
Summary: Based on a Ace of Bace song on the, The Bridge album. Basically from Scully's point of view of her relationship with Mulder and some parts of the song deals with her abduction. This tale is basically set after Redux so THE CANCER IS IN REMISSION! ahem
1. Part One

RavineDate: Tue, 30 Dec 1997 00:06:37 -0500 From: Agent DM Subject: EP Ravine 1/3 NC-17 Title: Ravine 1/3 Author: Julia C. Richards (celestial_way@yahoo.com) 

Rating: NC-17 due to sexual content and some "bad words" ;OP 

Subject: Mulder Scully Romance 

Spoilers: None except maybe a few mentions of past episodes. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files crew doesn't belong to me they belong to Cris Carter, Fox, and 10:13. Marisa and Alan are mine.... No infringement meant.. just some harmless fan fiction. 

Summery: Based on a Ace of Bace song on the, "The Bridge" album. Basically from Scully's point of view of her relationship with Mulder and some parts of the song deals with her abduction. This tale is basically set after Redux so THE CANCER IS IN REMISSION! *ahem* Sorry about that.. just wanted you to know that she is top shape condition. Non-shippers beware... this is strictly shipper territory so if you decide to read on I give you fair warning nothing but mind candy ahead.. lot of kissing and moaning of the sort. Please excuse typos. 

Dana Scully sat at her desk looking blankly at her computer. She had been sitting there for at least an hour and she still didn't know what she wanted to write in her journal. Her mind was blank. She had thought about putting down all the things she was thankful for but then she would tend to ramble on and it was already ten past midnight. With a resigned sigh she turned the computer off and headed for bed, she'd write in her journal tomorrow after work. Falling wearily down on her bed she smiled... "much more comfortable than the hospital bed"... she thought with a giggle and closed her eyes. 

The annoying shrill of the phone jarred her awake. She glanced at her alarm clock, 6:30 a.m., she groaned and picked up the phone. "Yeah?" she said in a sleepy voice. "Hey Scully it's me." At the sound of Murder's voice Scully rolled her eyes heaven ward. "What is it Mulder?" her voice showing that she was now awake and not really pleased at being wakened by the phone. "I was just, uh, well I was just reminding you to be at work early today since we've got to get ready to leave for North Carolina today." Scully sat up and looked once again at the clock, 6:32 a.m.. "How early Mulder?" There was a pause and she heard him laugh softly. "7:00 a.m." Scully bolted to her feet and turned on her bedroom light. "Why didn't you call earlier and remind me?" "Well Scully I just woke up myself.. I didn't get to sleep till about 3:30 a.m." Scully nodded and looked though her closet, she was well aware of Mulder's sleeping habits. "So how long is this trip going to be?" she asked picking out various suits. 

"Three days. You might want to pack a swim suit." Scully stopped right in her tracks. "Why a swim suit?" Once again he cleared his throat. "Well we might have to go swimming." Scully shook her head, "This isn't another sea monster is it Mulder?" "No, No sea monster. I just thought that the Crystal Coast is beautiful this time of year and thought maybe we could go for a swim after we wrap the case up and maybe have lunch on the beach." Scully raised a curious brow, "I don't know Mulder....." "But Scully you never take me out anymore." she could hear the fake pout in his voice and tried to keep herself from laughing. "Well okay I'll bring a suit. But I've got to get packed.. I'll see you at the office to pick up the paper work." When she hung up she was still smiling. She didn't know why but she felt that this was going to be one helluva trip. 

The plane ride wasn't too bad this time, no unexpected turbulence and it helped that Scully had brought her disc man with her. Now as they loaded their luggage into the rented blue Sedan she looked up to the sky. It was a bright, sunny day and the weather was excellent for this time of year. She always loved the end of Summer. The weather wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either... it was perfect. Closing the trunk of the car she walked over to the passenger side, why not let Mulder drive this time... she wanted to look about. They had arrived at the New River Airport and New Bern was about two hours away. She decided to dose for a while and slumped down comfortably in her seat, closing her eyes. 

As she drifted into sleep she could hear Mulder singing "Joy to the World" by Three Dogg Night. Remembrance of another "fun" trip to the woods came to her mind. She smiled softly at the conversation she and Mulder had, had in the woods that night. If only it had rained sleeping bags. That thought jerked her into wakefulness. What was she thinking.. Mulder was her friend not her lover. Shaking her head slowly she sat up in her seat and looked out the window. "Wall to wall corn." commented Mulder as he caught her looking out the window at the fields of corn. "I would have thought corn would have been harvested earlier this year." Scully said staring at the fields. Mulder shrugged and stole a quick glance at her. "Where are we?" Scully looked at the map in her hands. "I think it's called James City.... it's about 15 minutes from New Bern. We should be there shortly, you can get back to your beauty rest if you want to, not that you need it." he said with a soft smile. His last comment startled her, she wasn't used to him commenting her on her looks but instead of saying something she looked out the window, trying to hide the sudden redness in her cheeks. 

Scully had asked Mulder earlier what was the name of the cheap motel they were going to stay at but he had surprised her by smiling and saying in a childish voice, "You'll see." Now as he took a right at a small intersection she was shocked to find that he was giving the signal to turn into a quant little bed and breakfast. "Mulder this is a bed and breakfast!" she exclaimed in a soft voice her eyes wide with disbelief. "I kinda figured that when I saw the sign Scully." he said with a grin. "But what about the motel?" she was afraid to blink, thinking she might be hallucinating. "Do you want to stay at a motel instead Scully?" he asked opening his door. Scully shook her head, "No-no this is fine." she quickly , grabbing her bags from the open trunk. She closed the trunk of the car and walked inside, into the lobby where a older woman with a nice smile was giving Mulder a key to his room. "Where's my key Mulder?" she asked looking at the single key in her partner's hand. The older woman widened her eyes, "I-I'm sorry I thought you two were together." she was about to reach for another key but Mulders rich chuckle stopped her in her tracks. "Yes Ma'am we are together." he smiled slyly and took a wide eyed Scully's hand. Once in 'their' room Mulder dropped his bags on the floor and laid down on the only bed in the room. Scully sat her bags down and looked at her partner. "Um Mulder... why are we staying in the same room?" she walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him, one shapely brow arched. 

Mulder smiled and opened his eyes.. "Well Scully I wanted to stay somewhere nice this time but I could only afford one room. You don't mind sharing a room do you?" he curved his bottom lip in a fake pout. 'God he looks so adorable.' she thought suddenly. "Well.. I guess it's not that bad. It is a nice place." she said with a small smile. Mulder grinned and patted the bed, signaling her to sit beside him which she did. "Mulder, you'll do anything to save a buck." she said with a small laugh. "You make me sound so cheap Scully." he said with a grin. Sighing softly she stood up and moved to the window. "So who's going to sleep on the couch?" she said touching the window pane, watching his reflection in the glass. Mulder shrugged and stood up, unzipping his suitcase. "It's a big bed, why don't we share?" Scully turned toward him, her lips parted slightly. "Mulder..." Mulder grinned and shook his head. "Don't you trust me Scully?" Scully nodded, rolling her blue eyes to the ceiling, "Ofcourse I do Mulder." she replied walking to her suitcase. "After we unpack, how about we grab some lunch?" Mulder asked, looking over his shoulder at his partner. 

Thirty minutes later they were walking along a side walk lined by historical homes and gardens, the smell of cinnamon wafted through the air and into the two agents noses. "It smells heavenly here Mulder." Scully said breathlessly looking about her, "It's a pity we're here on assignment and not for pleasure." she added looking up at him quickly. Mulder grinned slyly, "Well funny you should mentioned that Scully." his voice was soft and he looked down at her as they stopped walking. "What do you mean "Funny you should mention that Scully"?" she arched a shapely brow. "Well what I mean is that we really aren't working on a case... Skinner sent us here for a vacation. Since you got out of the hospital Skinner, I and well.. your mother too thought that you should get away from it all and I thought.. "hell nothing "spooky" ever happens in New Bern NC why not take her there?" Scully nodded, a smile spreading broadly on her face, "So you took it upon yourselves to abduct, er I mean save me from work over load?" Mulder nodded and took her hand, gently dragging her unto one of the side roads. "So where do you want to eat at? Or should I ask what do you want to eat..." Scully shrugged and looked about, spotting a restaurant across the street. "How about we eat there... I'm in the mood for a grilled ham & cheese sandwich and a glass of ice tea how about you?" Mulder nodded, grinning widely, "Music to my ears." 

They sat in the in front of the window in the small restaurant, which was a short distance from the bed and breakfast, chatting over sandwiches and tea when Mulder suddenly got a childish gleam in his eye. "Hey Scully they have this Karokki bar just a little ways from here, I saw it when we came into town... how about you give it a try, I'm in the mood to here "Joy to the World" again." he grinned wickedly and his grin became wider when Scully threw her napkin at him. "Well.. how about it Scully... c'mon It'll be fun." The look in his eyes was so hopeful that Dana Scully couldn't resist.. with a shrug she replied, "What the hell.." Smiling Mulder placed his hand over hers and smiled softly. 

End of Part One ;OP 

Back to home page  



	2. Part Two

Part 2 Disclaimer and all that stuff in Part one Why repeat myself (tee hee) 

They walked into the posh night club... Scully was somewhat impressed, she had been expecting something like a small country bar but this place was nice. The club was somewhat elegant, no strobe lights, no mosh pitting, only people around her and Mulder's age mingling. Mulder guided Scully to a table right at the front of the stage and as they took they're seats the lights dimmed and a spot light was positioned on the middle of the stage. A young lady with auburn hair stepped out from behind the curtain, her pale skin shining from the light. She stepped somewhat timidly to the microphone. Smiling softly she surveyed the crowd, fiddling nervously with the skirt of her white lacy dress which was kind of old fashion looking. 

"Good evening everyone, it's good to see you all here tonight." her voice was soft and feminine. She lowered her green colored eyes to the floor and then sighed softly. "Tonight I'm going to be the one to start the festivities. Karokki being the reason most of you are here tonight." she laughed slightly as a chorus of "Yeah(s)" erupted from the back. "Well I've chosed a piece from a group called Ace of Base.. the song is "Ravine" I hope some of you couples out there like this one and can relate to it." for some reason she was looking directly at Mulder and Scully. The music began to play throughout the speakers and the young woman began sing in a strong, beautiful voice... 

Have you heard, have you heard-   
about this girl who was ripped up by her roots.   
Have you heard, what she learned?   
Like humility- you win when you lose   
I have learned- I have learned   
The most horrifying nights have ends   
I was hurt, I was lost.   
In the dark I found a way to a friend. 

I am standing here in my ravine.   
Once again I see a piece of the sky   
And my joy'll never be denied   
'Cause I was meant to be here-   
The only place on earth   
Where you are near- where you are near 

Was a flower, so frail   
And I let the trees grow wide around me.   
Grew so high, hid the sky   
Shaded everything I needed to see   
Then one night, someone came   
Took a knife and ripped me out by my roots   
Tossed astray, far away   
In my darkest night I started to pray 

I am standing here in my ravine   
Once again I see a piece of the sky   
And my joy'll never be denied   
'Cause I was meant to be here-   
The only place on earth   
Where you are near- where you are near 

Why do you, why do you ask   
Why I'm not blaming my god?   
I'll tell you, I'll tell you what-   
He was the only one there 

I am standing here in my ravine   
Once again I see that piece of the sky   
And my joy'll never will be denied   
'Cause I was meant to be here-   
The only place on earth   
Where you are near 

I am standing here in my ravine   
Once again I see a piece of the sky   
And my joy'll never be denied   
'Cause I was meant to be here-   
The only place on earth   
Where you are near- where you are near.... 

As the song died Scully dried her eyes and clapped. While the girl had been singing all the memories of her past years with Mulder came flashing back. She had heard this song before, hell she had the CD back at the bed and breakfast, but she had never heard it sung with such emotion and what was odd was that it seemed the girl had been staring at her and Mulder the whole time... like she was trying to tell them something in the song. The first verse reminded her of the abduction... how Duane Barry had ripped her out of her home and took her away from safety, away from Mulder. In the second she sang of the most horrifying nights ending and since she's been back with Mulder they have... well almost. The whole stanza saying "I was hurt, I was lost.. In the dark I found the way to a friend." when she had met Mulder she had been question her faith and even up until her cancer went in remission she still questioned it but it had been Mulders faith in her that had made her strong... he was her friend in the darkness. 

A slow song began to play through the speakers and Mulder asked her to dance. As they danced the memories of the song before still plagued her mind. 'I am meant to be here... I'm meant to be here with Mulder.' It was as if a light had came on in her mind. She had been so "frail" after the abduction and the cancer had made her create barriers around herself... "And I let the trees grow wild around me." It did shade what she needed to see... Mulder loved her.. she realized it now.. this whole trip, the way he cared for her and when she hurt he hurt. When her cancer had came full force it was if she had been abducted again and she started to pray. Mulder was like her "god"... Bill had blamed him for her cancer and asked why didn't she blame him.. why did she always stick up for Mulder... "Because he was the only one there." Scully didn't know she had spoken out loud until Mulder looked down at her... "Did you say something Scully?" Scully blushed slightly and grabbed his hand.. "I want to go back to the bed and breakfast. Mulder looked at her curiously.."But we just got here.. I wanna hear you sing again." he grinned slightly but the grin vanished when he saw the serious look in her eyes. "I'll get our coats." he said softly. 

The walk to the bed and breakfast was short but Scully had long enough to think about what she was about to do... her sensible side was screaming at her to stop.. that going to bed with Mulder would complicate things but making love to Mulder was the only way the Scully could prove her love for him... she had wanted him so badly for four years now.. ever since that first day when he had looked at her with those liquid hazel eyes and asked her who did she piss off to get stuck with him... at first it had been completely physical but he quickly got under her skin and it had become spiritual, physical, and emotional need. She loved this man walking beside her now and she cursed herself for taking so long to figure it out. 

When Mulder opened the door to their room Scully went in ahead of them. She didn't bother turning on the light and waited for Mulder to shoulder the door close to make her move. Just as he close the door she pressed herself against him, jerking his head down toward hers forcefully and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Scully had expected him to push away but instead he was pulling her closer. Scully opened her mouth to his, allowing his tongue to probe the cavities of her mouth. Her tongue tangled with hers in a hot embrace.... their breathing becoming labored. Scully moaned softly as he broke the kiss... his lips only a breath away from hers... "God Scully... what brought that on?" his voice was ragged and his heart had begun to pound in his ears. "You were the only one there Mulder.. you were the only one...." she said softly and pulled him down again in a passionate kiss. As she kissed him passionately Mulder fiddled around for the light switch.. find it he flipped it and soft white light filled the room.. Scully blinked and broke the kiss. 

"What did you do that for?" she asked in a husky whisper.. her eyes glowing with need, her lips wet from his kisses... "I want to see you... I want to make sure I'm making love with Dana Katherine Scully." he said softly with a wicked grin. Scully took a sharp intake of breath.. "You love me?" she asked softly. "Always have.. always will Agent Scully." he smiled softly and wiped away the tears the fell from her beautiful blue eyes with the ball of his thumb. "I-I love you too Agent Mulder." she stammered slight. Mulder grinned.. "I know.. I was just waiting for you to figure it out." He chuckled as Scully punched him lightly in the stomach. 

Catching her wrists in his hands he gently pulled her against him. "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to fight with the person you're supposed to be in love with?" his grin was mocking and Scully long to wipe that grin off his face. Standing on her tip toes she kissed him gently.. taking her time first with his bottom lip then caressing the top lip with her bottom lip. He released her wrist and threaded his fingers through her hair. Scully slide her hands down his chest to his pants where she unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down slowly. As she reached her hand inside she felt him shiver and grow hard. As her hand explored her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Ripping his lips from hers he began to nibble her ear gently and chuckled softly when she purred softly. Curving her hand around his erection she start to caress him ever so softly. Growling rather animal like Mulder ripped her shirt open, cupping her breast in his hands. Scully had neglected to wear a bra that night and now she was glad that she had not bother with any of her under garments. Taking one of her soft pink peaks in his mouth he began to suckle gently. Scully gasped for air... she burning up everywhere. 

Everywhere he touched she tingled... everywhere he kissed she burned. Pulling away regretfully from him she dispensed of her torn shirt, pants and shoes and she blushed slightly as she stood before him naked. "God your beautiful." he said softly as he circled on of her harden nipples slowly. She caress made her shiver, she licked her lips slowly and received a savage growl from Mulder. He dispensed of his cloths quickly and they stood in front of each other.. as naked as they had been when they came into this world. 

Tonight there where no conspiracies, no cancer, no skeleton, nothing but Dana and Fox. Two people tried by fire and death, always succeeding... always coming back to one another and it will always be like that... no other person could take his place in her life and no one could take her place in his. Mulder stepped toward her and her to him... picking her up in his arms he carried her to the bed... "Who's going to sleep on the couch tonight Scully?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "It's a big bed Mulder... why don't we share?" She sighed softly as his hands roamed her body, touching, teasing and caressing her ever so gently. Scully moaned deep in her throat as he paid equal attention to the soft peaks of her breast. Trailing his kisses down her stomach he came to her most sensitive area. In his arms she was a fragile creature, but as his tongue grazed her core she began an animal longing for release. His named exploded from her lips in a savage whisper, demanding and yet pleading at the same time as his tongue probed her innermost spot. He could smell the earthy sent that was her and it aroused him as much as her hand did a few minutes ago. Sliding up her body he kissed passionately giving her a chance to taste herself. Scully had never felt like she did right then, there was not a place on her body that wasn't sensitive to his touch. 'Now I understand where the phrase carrying a torch for someone means.' she thought wildly.. torches are fire and it seems fire was consuming her hungrily. 

If someone had thrown cold water on her at that moment then her body would have surely sizzled. Threading her fingers though his hair she made him look into her eyes. "Mulder I need you... please don't make me wait any longer." her voice was full of longing and the last of his control slipped. With one swift movement Fox Mulder entered her. The air in her lungs escaped in a "whoosh" and she held him tight against her as he moved with in her, faster and faster, their breath becoming labored. As she began to rise higher she called out his name and he hers. They fell over the edge simultaneously, their passions erupting in a super nova. As they floated back to earth Mulder collapsed on top of her covering them with a thin sheet but she really didn't mind the weight, in fact she welcomed it and that's how they slept, intertwined together, his lips on her forehead and her fingers curled in his hair. 

End of Part Two ;0) 


	3. Part Three

Part 3 Disclaimer in 1 

Breakfast had been sent to their rooms and neither had awoke when the waiter brought it in until the closing of the door alarmed them. Sitting up straight Mulder looked around then looked down at his partner, his love, as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "So it wasn't a dream!." he said with a smile. Scully shook her head... "Nope." she said softly and reached for his shirt, putting it on. "Hey that's my shirt!" he said with a laugh. "I know.. it looks better on me though." she said in a snotty tone, stuck her nose up in the air and began to prance around the room but stopped when Mulder hit her with a pillow. "Hey I bruise easily!" she exclaimed, ducking for cover. Suddenly she caught a wift of eggs and breakfast. "Hey Fox.. you hungry?" she asked looking at him, slightly afraid of his reaction to her using his first name. Standing up he stretched slowly, not caring about his nakedness. "Yes Dana.. I'm famished." he slowly walked over to the break fast cart and opened the lid. "Hmmmmmm Eggs, bacon, toast, cantaloupe, orange juice and coffee. I'd put up a permanent residence here if I could." he chuckled and picked up a piece of bacon, holding it up to Scully's mouth. She looked at him and took the piece of bacon in her mouth. Mulder smiled and reached for a napkin to wipe his finger but Scully caught his wrist swiftly. Raising his fingers to her mouth she licked them clean slowly. Mulder growled and stepped forward but Scully pushed him away. "Scully eat now.. boom boom later." she said in broken English. Mulder laughed and pulled up to chairs to the breakfast cart. They took their time eating breakfast and all the while they were playing footsee under the cart. 

Thirty minutes later after a shower they dressed and headed down stairs to the lobby. Scully smiled at the old woman who was looking at her with a knowing look... Had she heard them last nigh?! Scully blushed slightly.. who cares.. no one knew them there. Scully asked the older woman where were the best places to look at in this historical town and the woman gave her a brochure that contained a list of various places to visit. Mulder and Scully spent the whole day looking at the sites and acting like a couple of teenagers. Holding his hand had never felt so right and it was kind of romantic when he had ordered the chocolate shake with two straws at the old timey malt shop. Scully was positively glowing and she didn't ever want the day to close but the sun would set soon and they still had the old library to look at. Scully always loved librarys, the smell of old books always brought her back to school. 

The library was over one hundred years old and still in perfect condition giving the recent storms the coast of NC had encountered the past few years. For some odd reason Scully wanted to see old newspaper clippings of the town, she guessed that it was because the town was so enchanting that she wanted to find out more about the history. The lady at the desk had directed her to a back room that was full of cabinets and she also mentioned another room to the right that contained antiquities of such. Looking through the A-Ch cabinets she didn't find anything of interesting until she hit the Co. The file seemed to fall into her lap. The head line read "Young woman drowns in boating accident." It had be front page news. There was even a picture of the young woman before her death. Scully looked at the picture and her knees grew weak. The picture it was of the woman in the night club... the one that had sang the song that had touched Scully's heart and helped her arrange her confused feelings. "Mulder." she called over her shoulder. When he entered the room he crinkled up his nose.. "Smells funny in here.. Scully did you.." Scully growled at him and he laughed softly and mouth word "Joke", "Mulder look at this." she handed the paper to him and he looked at the picture. "Hey isn't that the girl from the club.. the one that sang that really cool song." Scully nodded but pointed to the date. "Mulder this paper was dated August 14 1857, and that girl in the picture drowned." Mulder shrugged... "Maybe it's her ancestor then." Scully shook her head.. "No Mulder the article says that the girl, Marisa Conaway, was an only child so there was no way that she could have any family living today... it was only her and her father left. He ran the light house on the coast." Mulder smiled slyly.. "Don't tell me your beginning to believe in ghost Agent Scully." Scully punched him in the arm. "Don't be silly there has to be a logical explanation for it." Mulder shrugged once again. "I don't know Scully, the East Coast is rumored to be chalked full of ghost." Scully raised a shapely brow, "And I thought you said that nothing "spooky" ever happens in New Bern NC." Mulder grinned and replied, laughter showing in his voice, "Sometimes people are wrong Scully." Just as Scully looked around for something to throw at him he ducked out the door. 

Reading the paper article saddened her but something moved in the other room and she caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye. Standing up she slowly walked into the antiquities room. All around her were glass cases containing rare items dating back to colonial days. In the back of the room she caught a glitter of gold and moved toward the last glass case. The sign said do not touch but she couldn't resist. Opening the case she took out the gold box and opened it. Inside there was a few black and white snap shots, one was of and old gentle man dressed in a fisherman's out fit, pipe in hand, another was of Marisa in a long flowing white gown much to modern for that time but non the less beautiful, Scully recognized it from the night club. The last picture was of a young man, possibly a few years older than Marisa. He was tall and lanky and he reminded her of Mulder, the way he held himself. "Wonder if he liked Sunflower seeds." Scully said softly and looked into the box. Next thing she found way a letter addressed to an Alan Morton. On a hunch looked at the back of the younger mans picture and there scribbled in feminine handwriting, the same as on the letter, was the name Alan. "Must have been her sweetheart." She knew that reading someone else's letter was an invasion of privacy but something in her egged her on. Opening it slowly she heard the yellowish paper crackled. 

My dearest Alan, 

I know you are on board your fathers ship this moment that I write this letter but for some strange reason I feel that I must write you. Father says a storm is coming soon and I fear that many will lose their lives in this one. As I sit out on the walk way around the light itself I hear the wind picking up. I look out over the ocean on my high perch and picture you out there, fighting the waves. I know you'll probably never get this letter, I'll probably never find the courage to give it to you. But it comes down to this my dear Alan, I love you. I know that we have been friends since childhood and even though I am only twenty-one and still new to this world I know how strongly I feel for you. You treated me like your little sister in the past and even though I loved the attention there has always been something missing from your embrace, as if you are holding back something, I see it in your eyes. I feel I could love no other as I love you right this moment. I had written a poem for you but father found it a threw it away. He knows the feelings I have for you and I feel as if you feel the same way. The way that you have been looking at me recently up until the other day when you left with your father on your trip, gave me chills and the was your hand lingered on my as she left me on the docks that day, oh how I longed for your kiss. Father claims that you'll never amount to anything and that you are a waste of my time but he doesn't know dear Alan. Ever since mother died he's been void of love, he doesn't even call me Mari anymore. I miss the old days Alan... when we were kids and didn't have any worries... I wish we could go back. I'm afraid that the sun is setting and I must soon end this letter. As I write this I feel as if you are standing here right beside me, I can even feel you hand on mine. I better stop now... I'm getting misty eyed. Hurry home soon Alan... I miss you. 

Love,   
Mari 

Scully wiped away the tears that I had been slipping carelessly down her cheek. "Such a young girl.. to young to die so soon." The letter had been dated the same day that she had died. There was a noise behind her and she whipped around, instinctively reaching for her gun. A gasp escaped her parted lips as she looked at the white clad figure of Marisa Conaway. "I see you've found the letter Dana." Marisa stepped forward, a soft smiletouching her face. Scully tensed and left her hand at her gun, eyeing the ghost of Marisa Conaway nervously. "Don't be scared Dana.. I'm not going to hurt you. I see that the song worked... you've gotten what you've longed for so long, you just needed a little push." Scully licked her dry lips and looked around quickly, searching for Mulder. "Your friend is looking at books on the other side of the library... believe it or not he's looking at the romance novels. Probably trying to figure out what makes us females "tick" You can relax now Ms. Scully. If I was going to harm you in anyway I whould have done so already." 

Scully allowed the tension to drain from her body but she still eyed Marisa wearily. "I know, I know.. you don't believe in ghost and there has to be a logical explaination for this... maybe bad shell fish yes? I"m a ghost Dana.. but not for long." Scully suddenly found her voice, "Why not?" the question was spoken in a whisper. "Well Dana.. you see when I wrote that letter I was madly in love with my best friend, which I still am... I'll love him for eternity but as I was saying... I ended that letter as the sun was setting so to hide it from my father I placed it in my mothers old Jewelry box." she gestured to the gold box in Scully's hands. "Well the storm came quickly and as fierce as the town had feared.. possibly worse that we expected." "Well my father was busy tending the light when there was a knock on the door.. I was down stairs any how so I answered it. It was a messenger bringing news that Alan's boat had went down, debree from the wreckage had washed ashore a couple of miles down from the light house. My father was part of the group that would go out and try to find survivors of ship wrecks but he was busy maintaining the light that I didn't think to bother him. Instead I dressed for the elements and headed after Alan myself. The small boat my father owned wasn't made for the abuse that the storm did to it so it soon capsized taking me into the murky deep. Last I remember I was calling for Alan and everything went dark. Then there was this light and I saw Alan, he had gone down with the ship. Finally I thought... I'm going to be alright.. I'm going to be with Alan but God wouldn't let me.. he said that my work wasn't finished, that some day a couple just like me and Alan were going to arrive and they we're going to need my help less they travel into the murky depth themselves without know of their love. Mind you I was never really a religious person but I had to heed this... I couldn't stand imagining another girl going through what I did.... and that is what brought me to you." 

She smiled softly and touched Scully's hand. "Dana.. you have allowed me to fulfill my destiny.. now I can rest in peace and finally be with my love." Suddenly there was a light and portal seemed to open in the wall to their right. A figured clad in fisherman's cloths stepped through the portal. It was Alan, his smile was kind as he extended her hand toward Marisa. "Mari." he said in a deep velvet voice, his blue eyes twinkling. "Alan... I've been waiting for you." Marisa smiled and started to walk toward Alan. "Wait! Your mothers box." Scully said extending it toward her. Marisa smiled.. "Let them keep it... let them remember the bond of love can not be broken... what ever trial or tribulation it should encounter... love is eternal." Scully smiled and placed the box back in the case. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked softly looking at the couple. Marisa grinned slyly.. "Well you can name her after your sister." Scully's eyes widened... "You mean?" she touched her stomach. Marisa nodded.. "Yes.. she's very proud of you Dana and her spirit lives in you.. and Fox. Like I said love is eternal.. may it be sibling love or much much more. Take care Dana." with that the bright light faded and they were gone. 

"What are you doing in her Scully?" Mulder said popping his head in the door way.. Scully shook her head and glanced down at the gold box. "Nothing Mulder.. Nothing." Walking out into the fresh air Scully looked up at the clear sky. Taking Mulder's hand in hers she squeezed gently. "I love you Fox." she whispered softly. Mulder kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.. "I love you too." Scully caressed her stomach and looked up at him.. "Melissa loves you too." Mulder looked down at her curiously.. "What do you mean Melissa love mmmmm.... Oh my god Scully you're??? But how do you know.. it's to soon to know." Scully shook her head and smiled.. "Just know Mulder I just know." 

The End... tell me what you think PLEASE! I know it might seem a little, I don't know, silly at some parts in the story but hey it was written by a 17 year old MS relationshipper, moi. celestial_way@yahoo.com 


End file.
